runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Future Horror
The Future Horrors are terrible monsters from the far future of Gielinor. They are known to have evolved from various creatures from other planets or native races. Appearance Each Future Horror is unique and different. This is because they have evolved "Adaptive Cell Genomes" which allow individual cells to mutate along with their neighbors to maximize the Future Horror's abilities in a certain area. At birth, these "mutations" can take days, but as the creature matures and passes it's "optimum growth impediment stage" it can take hours, later on mere minutes to completely adapt it's physiology. But the first forms of the Future Horrors are mutant dinosaurs, and have been known to adapt just about anywhere. The "King" of the Future Horrors resembles a Tyrannosaurus Rex with many long claws for arms and enhanced senses. When the Gielinor Defender Group get trapped in the far future, they face the Future Horrors. Some also come through the anomaly. (Time Fractures: Future Armageddon/ Warrior's Wrath) The Human Continuum Domination Force evolve a Future Horror beyond the evolutionary limit by sending it into different time periods and environments and by hindering it's Adaptive Cell Genome abilities in certain places to optimize on certain strengths. This causes it to turn into a massive monster. (TW: Monster of the Mists) Diet Future Horrors are carnivores and meat will be their first choice of food to consume, but in the event that they cannot find any they can use their ACG to alter their digestive systems thereby allowing themselves to consume plants. However, in the far future, plantlife is scarce, except in heavily guarded human or non-human fortresses. For this reason, there is little need for a Future Horror to have stomachs compatible with plants. Intelligence Future Horrors are very intelligent and can work and function in large groups but lack the particular sentience to allow them to function on a human level. So, although a Future Horror might be able to recognize that fire is a suitable weapon, it would be stumped when it comes to creating this weapon again. In the same way, a Future Horror could understand that it would be threatened by a well-equipped a army, but as a species are too independent to be able to organize themselves into creating an army. Nevertheless, the Human Continuum Domination Force have started onrunning experiments to meld the human and Future Horror mind together along with cybernetic implants to create a super-creature. One of the aims of this project is to make it compatible with the similar experiment to create a super-powerful Future Horror, and eventually creating a "perfect predator race". Human Continuum Domination Force involvement As said, the HuCDomFor have ongoing projects to perfect the Future Horrors as a master species. Although the experiment intends to have the Future Horrors as the perfect species, the meaning of this has come into dispute in the Parallel Universe, specifically whether it means the perfect predatory species (i.e. perfect animals) or the perfect species (ie. better than humans, as humans regarded themselves as perfect in the Parallel Universe). It was decided that should the Future Horrors become "perfect" humanity would upgrade itself to become "perfecter". One of the ideas suggested is that instead of "perfecting" humanity, Future Horrors simply become instilled with some of humanity's weaknesses, such as fear or untrustworthiness, although this idea was opposed as it would contradict the aim of having a species that would be perfect, and having no bad tendencies (such as fear). They originated in Drauss' universe, but the HuCDomFor brought one to experiment on back to the parallel universe. Known Forms *A Tyrannosaur with lots of eyes, longer arms, longer claws and a spiky tail. (Designated "king") *A massive wasp, which can shoot acid. *A massive Squid with the body of a vulture. *A massive snake with the claws and legs of a crab. *A massive cockroach-like creature. *A Velociraptor-like creature Appearances *''Future Armageddon'' (First appearance) *''Warrior's Wrath'' *''Reunion of Fear'' *''Paradox Ultima'' *''Monster of the Mists'' Category:Time Fractures enemies Category:Two Worlds enemies Category:Runiverse Category:Races and Species